Zidane Tribal
Zidane Tribal (jap. ジタン・トライバル, Jitan Toraibaru) ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy IX und der Protagonist des Spiels. Er ist ein Mitglied der Tantalus-Bande, einer Diebesgruppe aus Lindblum, welche sich jedoch nach außen hin als Theatergruppe ausgibt und durch die Welt reist, um so unerkannt ihren diebischen Aktivitäten nachzugehen. Zidane verbrachte seine Kindheit bei dem Anführer der Tantalus-Bande Bark, der ihn großgezogen hat und seitdem wie ein Vater für ihn ist. Zidane selbst ist ein fröhlicher und aufgeweckter Dieb. Er freundet sich schnell mit anderen an und sieht keine Schwierigkeiten daran, jedem zu helfen, der in Not steckt. Durch diese Eigenschaften unterscheidet sich Zidane von vorherigen Protagonisten wie Cloud und Squall in vielerlei Hinsicht. Außerdem stellt er einen Schürzenjäger dar. Mit einem flotten Spruch auf der Lippe probiert er es immer wieder bei der Frauenwelt, in den meisten Fällen jedoch ohne Erfolg. Allerdings verfällt er Garnet nahezu komplett, sodass er, als sich ihre Wege trennen, den Gedanken, Garnet nie wieder zu sehen, kaum aushalten kann und sich deswegen schwere Vorwürfe macht. Handlung Vorgeschichte Als sich die Bewohner des Planeten Terra darüber bewusst wurden, dass ihre Heimat unwiederbringlich untergehen würde, beschlossen sie ihre Zivilisation auf einem neuen erneut aufzubauen. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen schlossen sie ihre Seelen im Pandämonium ein und beauftragten Garlant damit die Seelen der Bewohner des Zielplaneten Gaia auszulöschen. Daraufhin sollte er die im Pandämonium eingeschlossenen Seelen nach Gaia bringen und dort in den freigewordenen Seelenzyklus implantieren, womit ihr Volk vor dem Aussterben gerettet wäre. Um sich die Arbeit zu vereinfachen, erschuf Garlant zunächst einen Genom namens Kuja, der Genozid an Gaias Bevölkerung ausüben sollte. Sein Eigenwille und sein Stolz waren Garlant jedoch ein Dorn im Auge und so limitierte er Kujas Lebensspanne und erschuf einen weiteren Genom, Zidane. Zidane wurde im Gegensatz zu Kuja jedoch als Baby geboren und mit der Fähigkeit versehen zu wachsen und ein normales Leben zu führen, um schließlich Kuja abzulösen. Kuja hingegen durchkreuzte die Pläne seines Meister, da er neidisch auf Zidanes Bestimmung war und setzte ihn auf Gaia aus, wo er später im Alter von vier Jahren von Bark gefunden und aufgezogen wurde. Seit jeher ist Zidane auf der Suche nach seiner Heimat, wobei ihm jedoch nur ein blaues Leuchten in seiner Erinnerung geblieben ist. ''Final Fantasy IX'' Zwölf Jahre später beauftragt Lindblums Regent Cid Bark und seine Diebesbande Tantalus Prinzessin Garnet aus dem Königreich Alexandria zu entführen. Unter dem Vorwand einer Theateraufführung macht sich die Tantalus-Bande, der Zidane mittlerweile beigetreten ist, auf den Weg nach Alexandrias Burgstadt. Trotz einiger unvorhergeseher Schwierigkeiten schafft es Tantalus dennoch Garnet auf die Prima Vista zu bringen, wobei sie sich überraschenderweise freiwillig den Entführern stellt. Während ihrer Flucht wird das Theaterschiff der Bande jedoch stark beschädigt und zu einer harten Notlandung im Verwunschenen Wald gezwungen. Bark will so schnell möglich einen Weg aus dem Wald finden, doch Zidane setzt alles daran, die über Bord gegangene Prinzessin ausfindig zu machen. Nach einer kurzen Meinungsverschiedenheit erklärt Zidane seinen Austritt aus der Tantalus-Bande und macht sich auf den Weg die Prinzessin zu finden. Zusammen mit Vivi und Hauptmann Steiner, die sich bei der Flucht aus Alexandria ebenfalls an Bord des Luftschiffes befanden, kämpft er sich tief in den Wald hinein. Als sie die Prinzessin in den Fängen des Plantocerebrum finden, eilt Blank, ein Freund von Zidane und Mitglied der Tantalus, ihnen zu Hilfe und gemeinsam flüchten sie vor dem Wald und seinen Kreaturen. Jedoch beginnt der Wald sich selbst und alles Leben in sich zu versteinern und so opfert sich Blank, um Zidane die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Er wirft Zidane noch eine Karte des hiesigen Kontinents zu, bevor er sich zusammen mit dem Wald in Stein verwandelt. Erschöpft von den Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht beschließen Zidane, Vivi, Garnet und Steiner erst am nächsten Morgen ihre Reise zu beginnen. Sie entscheiden sich dafür, den Pfad durch die Höhle des ewigen Eises zu beschreiten und ein höher gelegenes Plateau zu erreichen, um einen Weg zu finden dem schädlichen Nebel auf ihrem Kontinent zu entgehen. Kurz vor dem Ausgang der Höhle herrscht jedoch ein starker Schneesturm, der Zidane und seine Begleiter betäubt. Es gelingt jedoch nur Zidane wieder zu erwachen und so trifft er auf den Schwarzen Tenor 1, der sich für den Schneesturm verantwortlich zeigt. Er fordert den Tenor zum Kampf und besiegt ihn und seine Beschwörung Cillion in einem heftigen Kampf. Die Gruppe setzt ihre Reise fort und verlässt schließlich die Höhle. Auf deren anderer Seite liegt das verschlafene Dörfchen Dali. Bevor sie den Ort betreten, legt Zidane Garnet nahe ihren gehobenen Sprachstil abzulegen und eher wie ein einfaches Bauernmädchen zu sprechen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Gleichzeitig ändert sie ihren Namen und wird fortan Lili genannt, in Anlehnung an Zidanes Liliendolch und ihre Lieblingsblumen. thumb|left|Die Gruppe reist nach Lindblum Als plötzlich Vivi verschwindet und ihnen die Dorfbewohner seltsam erscheinen, stellt sich schließlich heraus, dass in Dali Schwarzmagier für Alexandrias Militär produziert werden, woraufhin Zidane und die anderen beschließen das Dorf per Frachtschiff zu verlassen. Dabei stellt sich ihnen der Schwarze Tenor 2 entgegen und erläutert, dass er damit beauftragt wurde die Prinzessin nach Alexandria zurückzubringen. Gemeinsam gelingt es der Gruppe ihn zu besiegen und schließlich kapern sie das Frachtschiff, welches eigentlich nach Alexandria fliegen sollte, und ändern den Kurs in Richtung Lindblum. Auf ihrem Weg werden sie vom Schwarzen Tenor 3 attackiert. Während Lili die Steuerung des Luftschiffs übernimmt, gelingt es Zidane, Vivi und Steiner den Tenor auszuschalten. Allerdings ist er nicht vollends besiegt und verfolgt die Gruppe mit einem kleinen, aber schnellen Luftschiff. Lili entscheidet sich dafür ihr Schiff durch das Südentor zu manövrieren, welches sich jedoch zu schließen droht. Im letzten Moment können sie das riesige Tor passieren und hängen den Schwarzen Tenor 3 somit ab. thumb|Zidane trifft Freia wieder In Lindblum angekommen erfüllt Zidane seine Mission, indem er eine Audienz zwischen Garnet und Lindblums Großherzog Cid arrangiert. Danach trifft er seine alte Bekannte Freia Crescent wieder und beschließt am Jagdfestival teilzunehmen, welches auch Freia nach Lindblum gelockt hat. Kurz vor dem Beginn des Festivals begibt sich Zidane in Lindblums Schloss und hört, wie schon in Dali, eine Frau singen. Er folgt ihrer Stimme und begegnet auf einer Aussichtsplattform schließlich Lili. Sie erzählt ihm, dass es sie traurig mache, mitansehen zu müssen wie ihr Königreich in den Krieg taumelt und sie nicht stark genug ist, um dies zu verhindern. Zidane versucht sie aufzuheitern und schlägt ihr ein Date vor, wenn er das Jagdfestival gewinnen sollte. Zwar stimmt Lili dem nicht zu, lehnt es jedoch gleichwohl nicht ab und Zidane begibt sich zum Festival, bei dem er eigenmächtig auch Vivi auf die Teilnehmerliste gesetzt hat. Nachdem der Sieger schließlich gekührt wurde, erscheint ein schwer verletzter Soldat aus Burmecia und berichtet, dass die alexandrische Armee gegen Burmecia aufmarschiert und Schwarzmagier verwendet. Zwar sichert Großherzog Cid seine Unterstützung zu, jedoch sind die meisten seiner Wachen aufgrund des Festivals verhindert. Der Soldat verstirbt kurz darauf und Lili ist schockiert über den Vorfall. Als Zidane, Vivi und Freia beschließen nach Burmecia zu reisen, will Lili sich ihnen anschließen, wird jedoch von Zidane zurückgehalten, da er sie vor den Schrecken und Gefahren des Krieges bewahren will. Die Prinzessin ist jedoch fest entschlossen etwas zu unternehmen und so mischt sie Schlafkraut, das sie einst von Zidane erhalten hat, unter das Essen der Gruppe. Lediglich Steiner verschont sie und bittet ihn, sie zu begleiten. So verschwinden sie aus Lindblum und machen sich auf den Weg nach Alexandria, während Zidane davon ausgeht, dass Burmecia ihr Ziel ist und sich daher sofort auf den Weg ins Nachbarreich macht. Unterwegs begegnen sie bereits einigen Schwarzmagiern und als Zidane, Freia und Vivi schließlich in Burmecia ankommen, ist die Stadt bereits verwüstet. Auf dem Weg zum Palast rettet Zidane einem verletzten Soldaten Burmecias das Leben und ermöglicht diesem und seiner Frau somit die Flucht nach Lindblum. Im Inneren des Palastes belauschen Zidane und Freia eine Unterhaltung zwischen Königin Brane, ihrem Waffenlieferanten Kuja und Alexandrias Generälin Beatrix, wobei erwähnt wird, dass sich die Überlebenden aus Burmecia nach Cleyra gerettet haben. Als ein weiterer burmecianischer Soldat erscheint um sein Volk zu rächen, verteidigt die Gruppe ihn und stellt sich Beatrix zum Kampf. Sie unterliegen der Generälin und müssen mitansehen, wie der Feind Burmecia verlässt, um die Offensive gegen Cleyra vorzubereiten. Nachdem die Gruppe wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, nimmt sie die Verfolgung auf und besteigt den Stamm des Cleyra-Baumes. Verwundert darüber, dass es scheinbar noch keinen Angriff gegeben hat, wird sie in Cleyra herzlich aufgenommen. Während Freia eine Audienz beim König von Burmecia ersucht, retten Zidane und Vivi Puck, den Prinz von Burmecia, vor einem Ameisenlöwen. Kurz darauf beschließen die Protagonisten den Stamm des Baumes wieder herabzusteigen, um nach Feinden Ausschau zu halten. Tatsächlich begegnen sie alexandrischen Soldatinnen, jedoch sind es auffällig wenige an der Zahl. Sie schließen daraus, dass es sich lediglich um ein Ablenkungsmanöver handelt und kehren umgehend um. Wieder in der Stadt angekommen wird diese bereits von Schwarzmagiern überfallen, die sich direkt in sie hinein teleportieren. Zidane und seine Freunde versuchen so viele Bewohner wie möglich zu retten, wobei sie von einem unbekannten Mann mit Speer, der sich später als Freias Geliebter Fratley herausstellt, Unterstützung erhalten. Während sich Fratley den Schwarzmagiern stellt, erscheint Beatrix und stiehlt den Schatzkristall von Cleyra. Als sie damit flüchten will, wird sie von Zidane, Vivi und Freia erneut zum Kampf herausgefordert, den sie jedoch wieder verlieren. Beatrix gelingt es mittels eines Teleports eines Schwarzmagiers zu fliehen und die Gruppe tut es ihr gleich. Sie landen auf der Roten Rose, dem Luftschiff von Königin Brane, und müssen Cleyras Zerstörung durch die Bestia Odin mitansehen, die Brane beschworen hat. Zidane belauscht daraufhin zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Beatrix und der Königin, wobei er erfährt, dass sich Lili in Alexandria aufhält und dort die Bestia, die in ihr schlummern, extrahiert werden, sodass die Königin noch mehr Macht erlangt. Als sie erwähnt, dass Lili für die Flucht aus Alexandria und den Diebstahl des Staatsschatzes, der ebenfalls ein Schatzkristall ist, hingerichtet werden soll, benutzen er und seine Begleiter die an Bord befindlichen Teleport-Einrichtungen, um ins Schloss Alexandria zu gelangen. Dort treffen sie auf Steiner und den Tantalus-Dieb Marcus, der Lili und den Hauptmann begleitet hat. Während sich Marcus auf den Weg macht, um Blank im Verwunschenen Wald von seiner Versteinerung zu kurieren, schließt sich Steiner Zidane an. Gemeinsam finden sie die bewusstlose Lili im Gewölbe des Schlosses. Als sie den Ort verlassen wollten, tauchen Königin Brane und Generälin Beatrix auf. Ein letztes Mal versucht die Gruppe Beatrix zu besiegen, scheitert allerdings erneut. Zidane versucht anschließend Beatrix klar zu machen, dass Königin Brane die Prinzessin wirklich töten wolle und keinerlei Liebe für das Mädchen in sich trägt. Er erinnert sie an ihre Pflicht auch Prinzessin Garnet zu beschützen und fordert sie auf ihr zu helfen. Beatrix sieht ein, dass sie einen großen Fehler begangen hat und befreit die Prinzessin von dem Zauber, der sie hat einschlafen lassen. Anschließend ermöglichen Beatrix, Freia und Steiner sowie Marcus und der geheilte Blank den anderen Protagonisten die Flucht. thumb|Großherzog Cid schickt Zidane und seine Freunde zum Äußeren Kontinent Sie benutzen die Gargantula-Bahn, mit der Lili von Treno nach Alexandria gelangt ist. Jedoch werden sie von dem Königsbasilisken verfolgt, der die Gargantula in Panik versetzt und diese dadurch an der Haltestelle in Treno weiterläuft. Schließlich enden die Wurzeln der Gargantula-Bahn im Zinnengebirge nahe Lindblum. Kurz darauf wird Lindblum von Alexandria mittels der Schwarzmagier und der Bestia Athmos unterworfen. Zidane und Lili schleichen sich daraufhin in die Stadt, während sich Vivi versteckt. Sie können ein Treffen mit Großherzog Cid arrangieren, wobei dieser ihnen erzählt, dass Königin Brane die Herausgabe der Drachenkralle gefordert habe, Lindblums Staatsschatz und gleichzeitig ein Schatzkristall. Cid und die Protagonisten schmieden den Plan, Branes Waffenhändler auszuschalten. Der Großherzog berichtet, dass er gesichtet wurde, als er in Richtung Äußerer Kontinent geflogen ist. Er übergibt der Gruppe eine Weltkarte und weist sie an im Morast der Qs einen unterirdischen Weg zu finden, um zum äußeren Kontinent zu gelangen. Im Morast der Qs treffen sie schließlich auf Quina, der sie eher unbewusst zum Eingang der Fossilienmine führt. Gemeinsam reisen sie weiter und begegnen bald Lani, einer Kopfgeldjägerin, die von Königin Brane beauftragt wurde den Staatsschatz, der sich noch immer im Besitz von Lili befindet, wieder zu beschaffen. Lani erklärt, dass es der Königin mittlerweile egal sei, ob die Prinzessin lebt oder nicht und greift die Gruppe an. Es gelingt ihnen jedoch die aufbrausende Frau zu besiegen, sodass diese das Weite sucht. Nach der Durchquerung der Mine erreichen Zidane, Lili, Vivi und Quina zunächst das Dorf Kondeya Pata und begegnen den Orklingen. Während ihres Besuches im Dorf erscheint zudem ein einzelner Schwarzmagier, der Handel mit den Orklingen treibt. Als sie ihn ansprechen, ergreift er die Flucht, worauf ihnen die Bewohner Kondeya Patas von einem Dorf im nahegelegenen Wald erzählen, in dem noch mehr Schwarzmagier leben. Die Protagonisten sind verwundert darüber und beschließen das Dorf zu besuchen. Als sie dort ankommen sind die Schwarzmagier zunächst verängstigt, stellen aber immer mehr eine freundliche Beziehung zu den Schwarzmagiern her. Während Vivi darüber sehr erfreut ist, macht sich Lili Sorgen, ob er eventuell im Dorf bleiben will. Daraufhin erzählt ihr Zidane die Geschichte von seiner eigenen Suche nach einer Heimat und dass er Vivi insofern verstehen kann. Am nächsten Morgen schließt sich Vivi ihnen jedoch wieder an und sie begeben sich zurück nach Kondeya Pata. Dort erfahren sie, dass es eine Heilige Stätte für die Orklinge gibt und wollen diese untersuchen, was jedoch nur Paaren vorenthalten ist, die das Ritual der Treue absolviert haben. Zidane und Lili bemerken, dass es sich dabei um eine Heirat handelt und Lili erklärt sich einverstanden, was Zidane sehr überrascht. Immer noch verwirrt von Lilis schneller Entscheidung tritt Zidane mit ihr vor den Hohepriester. thumb|left|Die Gruppe trifft auf Eiko und Mogu Auf ihrem Weg begegnen sie jedoch dem jungen Mädchen Eiko. Nachdem Quina Eikos Mogry Mogu verfolgt und die Gruppe verlässt, schließt sich Eiko ihnen an und lädt sie zu sich nach Madain Sari ein. Weiterhin hegt Eiko großes Interesse an Zidane, was dieser jedoch nicht zu bemerken scheint. Unterwegs bemerken sie, dass Eiko die letzte überlebende Esper ist, wie Lili auch Esper beschwören kann und ihr lediglich einige Mogrys Gesellschaft leisten. Auf Bitten Zidanes führt Eiko sie zur Stätte, die die Esper stets nur den Baum Iifars genannt haben. Um den Baum herum befindet sich eine Menge Nebel, obwohl es auf dem Äußeren Kontinent ansonsten keinen Nebel gibt. Die Gruppe schließt daraus, dass der Baum womöglich den Nebel produziert, der sich auf ihrem eigenen Kontinent verteilt. Im Inneren des Baumes treffen sie schließlich auf den Seelenfänger, der für die Nebelproduktion verantwortlich ist. Dieser scheint außerdem Kuja zu kennen und provoziert die Gruppe, dass das Verschwinden des Nebels auch gleichzeitig bedeuten würde, dass keine neuen Schwarzmagier produziert werden können. Zidane und seine Gefährten stellen sich ihm trotzdem entgegen, da sie verhindern wollen, dass noch mehr ihrer neuen Freunde als Kriegsmaschinen missbraucht werden. Mit dem Sieg über den Seelenfänger versiegt der Nebel und bleibt lediglich in tiefen Höhlen und Wäldern zurück. Da es jedoch trotz allem keine Spur von Kuja gibt, begibt sich die Gruppe zurück nach Madain Sari, wo Eikos Mogrys ihr mitteilen, dass der Schatz des Dorfes gestohlen wurde. Eiko ist darüber zutiefst betrübt und verbringt einige Zeit allein, in der sie von Lani als Geisel genommen wird. Die Kopfgeldjägerin fordert im Austausch für Eiko die Silberkette von Lili. Als die Übergabe stattfinden soll, mischt sich jedoch ein Rotschopf ein, welcher ursprünglich gemeinsam mit Lani von Königin Brane angeheuert wurde. Durch sein Zutun gelingt Eikos Rettung und er gibt ihnen außerdem den gestohlenen Dorfschatz zurück. Als Gegenleistung fordert er jedoch Zidane allein zum Duell heraus. Zwar gewinnt Zidane, lässt Rotschopf aber am Leben, obwohl dieser verlangt, dass Zidane ihn tötet. Der Dieb erklärt Rotschopf, dass er keinen Sinn im sinnlosen Töten erkennen kann und seinem Kontrahenten daher das Leben schenkt. Irritiert von Zidanes Entscheidung verlässt Rotschopf den Ort des Geschehens. Am darauffolgenden Tag bereitet die Gruppe ihre Abreise vor, wobei sich herausstellt, dass auch Lili eine Esper ist und ursprünglich aus Madain Sari stammt. Kurz bevor sie das Dorf verlassen, taucht Rotschopf erneut auf und fordert von Zidane eine Erklärung seiner Handlungsweise. Da Zidane ihm keine zufriendenstellende Antwort geben kann, bietet er ihm an, die Gruppe zu begleiten und sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Rotschopf nimmt den Vorschlag an und reist fortan unter dem Namen Mahagon mit ihnen. Sie begeben sich daraufhin wieder zum Baum Iifars und bemerken Kuja, der mit seinem Silberdrachen auf der Baumkrone landet. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Königin Brane sich Kujas entledigen will und daher mit ihrer Flotte ebenfalls zum Baum Iifars gekommen ist. Zwar versucht die Gruppe Kuja aufzuhalten, jedoch gelingt es ihnen nicht und so müssen sie zusehen, wie Brane zunächst Bahamut beschwört, um Kuja zu vernichten, welcher jedoch Kontrolle über die Bestia erlangen kann. Um ihrer Mutter zu helfen, gelingt es Lili das Siegel einer Bestia zu lösen, die am Baum gebannt wurde. Jedoch ist ihr diese keine große Hilfe, da es sich um Leviathan handelt, der nicht gegen Bahamut bestehen kann und lediglich Branes Flotte beschädigen würde. Indes greift Bahamut die alexandrischen Schiffe an und versenkt eines nach dem anderen. Schließlich richtet er sich gegen Brane, die zwar seinen Angriff überlebt, später am Strand jedoch an ihren Verwundungen stirbt. Zuvor bittet sie Lili um Vergebung und da Kuja bereits verschwunden ist, begeben sich die Protagonisten mit einem Schiff zurück nach Alexandria, wo Lili ihre Mutter zu Grabe trägt und deren Nachfolge als Königin antritt. Während Lili auf die Krönungszeremonie vorbereitet wird, bläst Zidane im örtlichen Gasthaus Trübsaal, da er es bedauert die Reise mit Lili nicht fortsetzen zu können. Weiterhin gibt es viele Dinge, die er ihr sagen möchte, es jedoch nicht geschafft hat. Er lässt sich von Vivi dazu überreden Lili im Schloss zu besuchen und ihr viel Glück zu wünschen. Jedoch gelingt es ihm auch bei dieser Gelegenheit nicht, ihr seine Gefühle mitzuteilen. Um sich abzulenken, nimmt er daher die Einladung von Professor Toto an und reist in dessen Heimat Treno, um am Kartenturnier teilnehmen zu können. Dabei begleiten ihn Vivi, Eiko, Mahagon und Freia, welche er in Alexandria wieder getroffen hat. Während des Turniers trifft Zidane außerdem Großherzog Cid wieder. Als das Turnier vorbei ist, erscheint Eiko plötzlich am Kartenstadion und berichtet Zidane, dass die heimischen Mogrys ihr erzählt haben, dass Lili in Gefahr ist. Die Gruppe macht sich mit dem, von starken Mängeln behafteten, neuen Luftschiff des Großherzogs auf den Weg nach Alexandria, welches bereits von Kuja mittels einiger Nebelmonster und der Bestia Bahamut attackiert wird. Zwar können Lili und Eiko mittels der Schatzkristalle Alexander beschwören, jedoch taucht plötzlich ein Luftschiff am Himmel auf, welches Alexander besiegt und das Schloss stark beschädigt. Zidane schafft es im letzten Moment Lili und Eiko zu retten und gemeinsam flieht die Gruppe mit einem Schiff aus Alexandria nach Lindblum. Dort stellen sie fest, dass die Ereignisse in Alexandria Lili einen so starken Schock versetzt haben, dass sie zeitweise nicht in der Lage ist zu sprechen. Zidane macht dem Großherzog klar, dass sie zur Verfolgung Kujas unbedingt ein Luftschiff benötigen, was dieser jedoch ablehnt, da es ihm aufgrund seiner Gestalt nicht möglich ist ein Luftschiff zu entwickeln, das fehlerfrei funktioniert. Er berichtet, dass er seine Gemahlin Großherzogin Hilda finden muss, da diese den Fluch über ihn gelegt hat und somit die einzige ist, die ihn wieder aufheben kann. In Alexandria hat Cid gesehen, dass Kuja im Besitz der Hildegard I ist, welche die Großherzogin eigentlich benutzen wollte, um Lindblum zu verlassen. Daher einigen sich die Protagonisten darauf Kuja erneut ausfindig zu machen. Weiterhin berichtet er Schwarzmagier gesehen zu haben, die scheinbar in Kujas Diensten stehen. Da sie jedoch nicht wie seelenlose Marionetten gewirkt haben und sogar sprechen konnten, hält Zidane es für möglich, dass die Schwarzmagier aus dem Dorf auf dem Äußeren Kontinent stammen, was Vivi jedoch nicht glauben will. Um dieser Vermutung nachzugehen, reisen sie zum Dorf und müssen erkennen, dass sich tatsächlich fast alle Schwarzmagier Kuja angeschlossen haben, um ihre Lebensspanne zu verlängern. Sie erhalten einen Hinweis, wo sich Kuja versteckt hält und begeben sich in die nahegelegene Wüste, wo sie jedoch mittels einer Falle getrennt werden. thumb|Zidane findet in Oeil Vert Schriftzeichen vor, die scheinbar nur er lesen kann Daraufhin erpresst Kuja Zidane mit dem Leben seiner Freunde und verlangt von diesem, dass er sich nach Oeil Vert begibt und dort den Gurugstein beschafft. Zusammen mit einigen ausgewählten Gruppenmitgliedern reist Zidane mit der Hildegard I zum Vergessenen Kontinent und erfährt zugleich in Oeil Vert etwas über den Planeten Terra. Zeitgleich gelingt es Großherzog Cid die anderen Gruppenmitglieder aus Kujas Falle zu befreien, da dieser sein Wort Zidane gegenüber nicht einhalten will. Gemeinsam suchen sie einen Ausweg und verpassen Zidane nur um kurze Zeit, der bereits zurückgekehrt ist und Kuja nun den Stein übergeben will. Zwar können sie die Übergabe stören, aber nicht verhindern, denn Kuja behält abermals die Oberhand, nimmt Eiko als Geisel, bemächtigt sich des Gurugsteines und flieht mit der Hildegard I zum Verschlossenen Kontinent nach Esto Gaza. Mittels des Gurugsteines öffnet er den Zugang zum inaktiven Vulkan Gurug und nutzt den dortigen Extraktionskreis, um Eiko ebenfalls die Bestia zu stehlen, wie zuvor bei Lili. Jedoch scheitert der Versuch, da Mogu den Zauber durch ihre Präsenz stören kann. Als die Protagonisten ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe eilen, werden sie Zeuge von Mogus Trance, welche dabei ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt als Bestia Madhin wieder annimmt. Auch Kuja zeigt sich fasziniert von der Kraft des Mogrys und verlässt den Vulkan. In einem geheimen Raum im Inneren des Vulkans trifft die Gruppe auf Großherzogin Hilda, die sie zurück nach Lindblum begleitet und dort den Fluch von ihrem Gemahl löst. Der Großherzog beginnt sogleich mit dem Bau eines neuen Luftschiffes, während die Protagonisten bemerken, dass Lili verschwunden ist. Nachdem Steiner mitteilt, dass sie weder im Schloss noch in der Burgstadt Lindblums zu finden sei, macht sich Zidane allein auf den Weg nach Alexandria. Jedoch trifft er dort lediglich Bark, der ihn zu Beatrix führt, die nach dem Angriff auf Alexandria zunächst verschwunden war. Beatrix überreicht ihm einen Garnet und bittet ihn, diesen an die Prinzessin zu übergeben. Dank Beatrix' Hinweis findet Zidane Lili schließlich am Grab ihrer Mutter. Sie offenbart, dass sie wieder sprechen kann und äußert Zidane gegenüber Zweifel, ob sie bereit ist ein Volk zu führen und die Verantwortung zu tragen. Es gelingt dem Dieb ihr Mut zu machen und er schenkt ihr den Garnet. Lili fasst den Entschluss sich zu verändern und schneidet sich mit Zidanes Liliendolch ihr langes Haar ab. Gemeinsam kehren sie zur Gruppe zurück, die sich bereits auf der Hildegard III befindet. Laut den Erzählungen der Großherzogin hat Kuja einen Zugang zu Terra erwähnt und dass er von dort stammt. Da dies der einzige Anhaltspunkt ist, gibt sie der Gruppe den Standort der Alten Hochburg Ipsen. Dort angekommen möchte Mahagon erneut herausfinden, wie stark Zidane tatsächlich ist und fordert ihn zu einem Wettstreit heraus, da er glaubt, dass die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder Zidane ein Klotz am Bein sind, was Zidane dementiert. Er beschließt dass derjenige Recht hat, der das Geheimnis der Burg als Erster entschlüsseln kann und macht sich allein auf den Weg. Später treffen sie einander in einem Raum mit vier Spiegeln wieder, die an einer Wand befestigt sind, auf der die Weltkarte abgebildet ist. Mahagon erklärt triumphierend, dass sein Weg der richtige ist und verlässt die Gruppe, um wieder alleine weiterzuziehen. Während Mahagon verschwindet und scheinbar zum Ausgang der Burg geht, erlangt Zidane die Spiegel und die Gruppe kämpft anschließend gegen den Lamantinaut, der die Eindringlinge aufhalten will. Nach ihrem Sieg verlassen sie die Burg ebenfalls und treffen draußen auf die restlichen Protagonisten, die auf die Gruppe gewartet haben. Diese erklären, dass Zidane scheinbar der Sieger ist, worauf sich dieser nach Mahagon erkundigt. Er erfährt, dass Mahagon die Burg noch nicht verlassen hat und Zidane begibt sich allein auf die Suche nach ihm. Er findet ihn verletzt vor und bietet seine Hilfe an. Als Mahagon den Grund für seine Hilfsbereitschaft erfragt, bezeichnet Zidane sie als Kameraden und erklärt es zur Selbstverständlichkeit einander zu unterstützen. Mahagon schließt sich der Gruppe erneut an und kehrt mit Zidane zur Gruppe zurück. Anschließend finden sie heraus, dass die Spiegel scheinbar eine Art Schlüssel sind und erinnern sich an die Worte des Lamantinaut - „EINER IST ALLE UND ALLE SIND EINER“. Aus diesem Grund schlussfolgert Zidane, dass sie die vier Spiegel gleichzeitig in die passenden Schreine bringen müssen und sich somit in Zweiergruppen einteilen. Anschließend reisen Lili und Eiko zum Wasserschrein, Vivi und Steiner zum Windschrein, Freia und Mahagon zum Feuerschrein und Zidane und Quina zum Erdschrein. Nachdem jede Gruppe den jeweiligen Wächter des Schreines bezwungen hat und die Spiegel eingesetzt wurden, treffen sie sich an Bord der Hildegard III. thumb|left|Der Teleport nach Terra Da die Spiegel nun eingesetzt sind, wird der Zugang zu Terra geöffnet, der sich auf der Insel des Lichts befindet. Durch einen Teleporter gelangt die Gruppe nach Terra, wird dort jedoch kurzzeitig getrennt. Während Zidane erwacht, begegnet er einem alten Mann, der ihn begrüßt und erzählt, dass er eigentlich schon länger auf Terra sein sollte. Zidane versteht die Worte des Mannes nicht und als er nachfragt, verschwindet dieser. Anschließend trifft er auf seine Freunde und sie folgen einem seltsamen Mädchen, das Zidane äußerlich sehr ähnelt, nach Bran Barlu. Zu Zidanes Verwunderung stellt sich heraus, dass ihm alle Einwohner des Dorfes ähnlich sehen. Während sich die Gruppe um eine Unterkunft für die erschöpfte Lili auf die Suche macht, erkundet Zidane das Dorf allein. Er trifft erneut auf das Mädchen, welches ihn hergeführt hat und beginnt zu verstehen, dass er ebenfalls von Terra stammt. Das Mädchen führt Zidane zu Garlant, wobei sich herausstellt, dass dieser der alte Mann war, dem Zidane zuvor begegnet ist. Garlant erklärt ihm, dass Zidane zur Rasse der Genome gehört und es seine Aufgabe war die Übernahme des Planeten Gaia durch Terra vorzubereiten, da Terra ein schwacher Planet ist, dessen Kraft bald erschöpft ist. Zu diesem Zwecke sollten möglichst viele Menschen sterben und den Seelenfluss Gaias passieren, auf welchen der Baum Iifars zugreift und die Seelen Gaias für die Übernahme vorbereitet. Bei diesem Prozess ist der giftige Nebel als Abfallprodukt entstanden, welcher zugleich die Aggressivität aller Lebewesen stark erhöht hat. Als Zidane fragt, wie er nach Gaia gekommen ist, berichtet Garlant, dass ein anderer Genom Zidane aus Neid nach Gaia verschleppt und dort zurückgelassen hat, da er seine eigene Existenz durch Zidane bedroht sah. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Kuja dieser Genom ist und Garlant erwähnt, dass er sogar als Zidanes Bruder bezeichnet werden könnte. Als er Zidane auffordert seiner eigentlichen Bestimmung nachzukommen, weigert dieser sich, da er seine Freunde und all die Menschen, die auf Gaia leben, nicht verletzen oder gar töten will. Garlant zeigt sich enttäuscht darüber und beschließt aus Zidane wieder eine seelenlose Hülle zu machen. |thumb|Zidane fühlt seine innere Leere und die Einsamkeit Anschließend bringt er Zidane ins Pandämonium, wo dieser von Eiko und Vivi gefunden und aufgeweckt wird. Zwar besitzt Zidane noch seine Seele, jedoch will er bei seinem Kampf gegen Garlant die Unterstützung seiner Freunde nicht in Anspruch nehmen. So hängt er einen nach dem anderen ab und letztlich gelingt es nur Lili ihm klar zu machen, wie wichtig er für seine Freunde ist und sie für ihn. Zidane versteht, dass er Garlant nicht allein bekämpfen muss und so reist die Gruppe gemeinsam weiter. Nachdem sie schließlich den Kampf gegen Garlant gewonnen haben, erscheint Kuja und erfreut sich ebenfalls an Garlants Niederlage. Kuja stellt sich den Protagonisten ebenfalls zum Kampf und scheint zunächst zu unterliegen. Jedoch weigert er sich zu Sterben und es so enden zu lassen und gerät somit in den Trance-Zustand. Mit seiner neuen, immensen Macht siegt er letztlich über Zidane und dessen Freunde. Stolz verkündet Kuja, dass er nun über Terra und Gaia herrschen werde, wird jedoch vom sterbenden Garlant darüber aufgeklärt, dass seine Lebensspanne ebenfalls nur begrenzt und die ihm verbleibende Zeit nur noch von kurzer Dauer ist. Nachdem Kuja erkannt hat, dass Garlant ihn nicht belogen hat, zerstört er in einem weiteren Gefühlsausbruch ganz Terra. Um von dem Planeten zu entkommen, nutzen die Protagonisten Garlands Luftschiff Invincible. Es gelingt ihnen die Genome von Bran Barlu zu retten, welche sie zurück auf Gaia im Dorf der Schwarzmagier absetzen, da die Genome und die Schwarzmagier sich im Verhalten sehr ähnlich sind. Zidane erfährt, dass das Mädchen aus Bran Barlu eigentlich Mikoto heißt und nennt es zum Spaß „Schwesterherz“. Die Gruppe begibt sich zum Baum Iifars, an dem sich ein Portal geöffnet hat, welches in das Innere des Planeten führt, zu dem Kuja vordringen will. Unterstützt werden sie dabei von der lindblumschen Flotte und der Roten Rose unter dem Kommando von Beatrix. Während ihrer Reise zum Inneren des Planeten, dem Kristall, erfährt Zidane, dass alle Lebewesen miteinander verknüpft sind und ihre gemeinsamen Erinnerungen im Planeten weiterleben. In der Kristallwelt treffen sie erneut auf Kuja, den sie dieses Mal besiegen können. Er kann sich jedoch erneut seine Niederlage nicht eingestehen und versucht mit einem letzten Angriff Zidane und dessen Kameraden auszuschalten. Es gelingt ihm nicht, doch durch seinen Wunsch, dass alles Leben mit ihm vergehen solle, beschwört Kuja unbewusst das Ewige Dunkel herauf, welches den Tod und die Zerstörung symbolisiert. In einem letzten Kampf können die Protagonisten das Wesen besiegen und so die Welt vor der Zerstörung retten. Sie werden aus dem Planetenkern herausteleportiert und setzen zur Flucht an, da der Baum Iifars zu kollabieren droht. thumb|left|Zidane findet Kuja im Wurzelwerk des Baumes Iifar. Zidane bleibt jedoch zurück, da er Kujas Stimme gehört hat. Er begibt sich auf die Suche nach Kuja und findet diesen schließlich inmitten der Wurzeln des Baumes. Kuja ist erstaunt über Zidanes Erscheinen und dieser erklärt, dass er bemerkt hat, dass Kuja die Gruppe hinaus teleportiert hat. Darauf bemerkt Kuja, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte und daher Zidane und seinen Freunden geholfen hat. Zidane ist fest entschlossen Kuja zu retten, worauf dieser nach seinen Beweggründen fragt. Zidane gibt hier, wie schon bei der Rettung Mahagons sein Leitmotiv an und erklärt, dass es keinen Grund braucht, um jemanden zu helfen. Kurz darauf dringen die Wurzeln des Baumes zu ihnen vor und attackieren Zidane, welcher sich schützend über Kuja legt. Was daraufhin geschieht ist ungewiss und da seine Freunde nichts mehr von Zidane gehört haben, sinnieren sie alle über seine Bedeutung für ihr Leben und ihre Handlungsweisen. Lange Zeit danach wird in Alexandria wieder das Theaterstück „Deine Taube möcht' ich sein“ von der Tantalus aufgeführt. Zu diesem Anlass reisen die Protagonisten in die Stadt, um das Ereignis mitzuerleben. Während die Rolle der Cornelia dieses Mal von Ruby gespielt wird, erscheint als Marcus eine männliche Gestalt, die in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt ist. Als Marcus auf Cornelia wartet und seine Liebe zu ihr beteuert, nimmt er den Mantel von sich und zeigt sich als Zidane. Voller Freude über seine Rückkehr nach Alexandria läuft Lili zu ihm und die beiden umarmen einander. Kampfverhalten :Gegnerartikel: Zidane (Doppelgänger). Ausrüstung Zidane kann entweder Zweihanddolche oder Doppel- bzw. Räuberschwerter benutzen. Er kann leichte Rüstungen in Kombination mit Mützen als Kopfbedeckung ausrüsten. Sollte Zidane im Kampf einen Zweihanddolch einsetzen, trägt er die primäre Waffe in seiner rechten Hand, während er stets in der linken seinen Erkennungsdolch den Liliendolch ''benutzt. In ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy und Theatrhythm Final Fantasy ist seine Erkennungswaffe wiederum der Dolch Silenquedea. Technik right|125px Zidane ist der Dieb unter den spielbaren Charakteren und mit Ausnahme der kurzzeitig spielbaren Charaktere Markus, Blank und Cinna der Einzige, der Gegnern Gegenstände mithilfe des Klauen-Befehls entwenden kann. Er beherrscht zudem auch nützliche Techniken, auf die er im Kampf zurückgreifen kann. Diese sind primär darauf ausgelegt, aus normalen Kämpfen zu flüchten und sich näher mit den Gegenständen der Gegner zu befassen, seltener fügen diese auch Schaden zu. Darüber hinaus entwickelt sich Zidane im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte auch zu einem nicht zu unterschätzenden Nahkämpfer. Trance right|125px Zidanes Trance-Fähigkeiten werden Tricks genannt, mit denen er einem oder mehreren Gegner im Kampf hohen physischen Schaden zufügen kann. Seine normalen Techniken sind außerdem mit den Tricks verbunden, da er durch das Erlernen von manchen neuen Techniken auch neue Tricks erlernt, die er dann einsetzen kann. Weitere Auftritte right|200px ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy Abilitys Mit wachsender Stufe erlernt Zidane neue Abilitys oder Steigerungsformen bereits bekannter Fähigkeiten. Diese werden zunächst in ''proactive, also vorauswirkend, und reactive, rückwirkend, unterteilt. Zusätzlich zu diesen Typen werden Abilitys unterschieden, die der Charakter bei einem bestimmten Ereignis ausführt und die er mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit nach einem Ergebnis vollzieht. Letzteres wird in nachfolgender Tabelle, die alle Abilitys von Zidane auflistet, mit dem Zusatz „(Wahrscheinlichkeit)“ gekennzeichnet. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Zidane tritt im Nachfolger von ''Theatrhythm ebenfalls auf und ist erneut spielbar. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Zidane erscheint hier als ein sogenannter ''Legend-Charakter, was bedeutet, dass er den Spieler einerseits zeitweise unterstützt und andererseits in Kämpfen beschworen werden kann. Dabei setzt er Grand Lethal, Shift Break und Meo Twister ein. ''Final Fantasy Artniks In diesem auf Karten basierenden ''Social Game erscheint Zidane auf zwei Spielkarten. Eine trägt das Blitz-Element, die andere Feuer. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest right In ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest gibt es 35 sogenannte Premium Characters als käuflich erwerbbaren Zusatzinhalt. Zahlt man eine geringe Gebühr, erhält man zufallsbestimmt einen dieser Charaktere, unter denen sich auch Zidane befindet. Im Kampf greift er mit dem Befehl Klauen an. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Zidane taucht innerhalb des ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Games auf vier Spielkarten auf. Zwei von ihnen tragen das Element Wind und die anderen beiden Schein. ''Itadaki Street Portable right|50px Zidane ist einer der spielbaren Charaktere. Zusammen mit Eiko Carol vertritt er dabei ''Final Fantasy IX. Musik Zidanes Thema wird nur ein einziges Mal während der Handlung von Final Fantasy IX gespielt, wenn die Party auf das Frachtschiff in Dali gelangen will. Das Thema selbst ist gekennzeichnet durch einen schnellen Beginn, der etwa bei der Hälfte deutlich langsamer wird und gegen Ende den schnellen Anfang des Liedes erneut aufgreift. Darüber hinaus gibt es den Track "Unrequited Love", der eine langsamere Version des mittleren Teils von Zidanes Thema darstellt und zu hören ist, als Zidane Garnet im Dorf der Schwarzmagier mehr über seine Vergangenheit erzählt. Später wird dieses Lied auf CD3 das Hintergrundthema von Alexandria. Weiterhin wird ebenfalls You're Not Alone mit Zidane verbunden, da das Lied seine innere Leere unterstreicht, nachdem Garlant ihn im Pandämonium einsperrt und er die Hilfe seiner Freunde ausschlägt. Letztlich gelingt es jedoch Lili ihn daran zu erinnern, dass seine Freunde ihn unterstützen wollen und er nicht allein ist, was der Titel des Musikstücks ausdrückt. Galerie Etymologie Zidane entstammt dem Arabischen und ist eine Variation des Namens Zaidan beziehungsweise Zidan, welcher mit Wachstum, Fortschritt oder Wohlstand übersetzt werden kann. Der Nachname Tribal wird vom englischen Wort tribe abgeleitet, was Volk oder Gruppe heißt. In den französischen, spanischen und italienischen Versionen wurde sein Name abgewandelt, um Verwechslungen mit dem Weltfußballer zu vermeiden. Dort heißt er stattdessen Djidane, Yitan und Gitan, trägt also ähnlich klingende Namen. Trivia *Zidane setzt seinen Schwanz nur ein einziges Mal im Spiel ein, nämlich um Steiner auszuweichen. en:Zidane Tribal es:Yitán Tribal it:Gidan Tribal ja:ジタン・トライバル ru:Зидан Трибал fr:Djidane Tribal Kategorie:Charakter (FFIX)